La Fuente
by Vanesa-Tsukiyomi
Summary: Ikuto esta muy apegado a esa fuente... Desde ya mal summary


Shugo Chara no me pertenece…

Resumen: No cambio mi deseo, solo cambio mi manera de pedirlo… Denle una oportunidad a este One-Shot…

Una vez más con un nuevo One-Shot, espero que lo disfruten…

Titulo: La Fuente de mi Locura…

Por: Vanesa Tsukiyomi….

En mi vida hay muchas verdades rebeladas, muchas aun ocultas, para algunos ocultar la verdad es mentir, o el solo pensar en alguien más que no sea tu pareja es traicionar a la persona que si lo es, por esta razón, no tengo una pareja, porque sé que la traicionaría, no piensen mal, aunque si tienen cerebro está claro que pensaran, sacaran sus conclusiones y todo eso, está bien, fui yo el que tal vez se expreso mal, digo esto porque yo solo pensaría en ella, y esa chica no puede ser mi pareja, duele y nunca lo podre aceptar… No hablare del concepto de fidelidad ni nada que aburra, pero creo que si buscas fidelidad, lo ideal es tener a un perro de mascota, para muchos es así, aunque no creo que un perro sea una buena compañía para un gato negro, alguna vez todos pensaban en mi como que era alguien que traía mala suerte, también lo pensé, llegue a un punto sin retorno, no hay peor tortura que no saber ni quién eres tú mismo, mas si no está la persona que le da sentido a tu vida, por quien quieres ser alguien, ser alguien mejor, quien no ve tus defectos, solo te ve a ti, sin importar el qué dirán, paso mucho tiempo de aquello, los rostro fueron desapareciendo, solo yo sigo aquí, en el mismo lugar, fingiendo ser el mismo de siempre o queriéndolo ser, los golpes de la vida dejan heridas… Viene la jodida vida y te da un golpe, tu caes, sufres y maldices por tu agonía, deseando terminar con todo, buscando caminos, algunos elijen caminos equivocados, otros una salida fácil, después de recuperarte te levantas, sigues con tu vida, aunque siempre te dará golpes bajos, pensaras que no lo mereces, te preguntaras miles de veces un ¿Por qué ami? No le haces daño a nadie, no que tu lo sepas, pero que sin saberlo dañas a alguien con el solo hecho de existir, de seguir vivo, respirando… La vida me dio miles de golpes, me levante una y otra vez, pude seguir, pero un día me golpeo en donde más me dolía, en donde más podía hacerme daño, en donde no se ve, pero se puede sentir… La vida le dio un golpe a mi corazón, con ello destrozo mi alma…

Soy Tsukiyomi Ikuto, no sé que más podría decir de mí… Sé que no es fácil comprenderme, mi mente hace juegos, pero el único perdedor sigo siendo yo… Mi apariencia es la de un adolescente de 17 o 18 años, pero el tiempo no me afecta, solo lo veo pasar, no surge efecto en mi, el tiempo pasa sigo en el mismo lugar pero con distinta gente, algo me ata aquí, no puedo irme, no son la raíces, más bien lo que me ata es una fuente…

Una de mis mas grandes pasiones es tocar mi violin, realmente me tranquiliza, ayuda a despejar mi mente, así logro ver su rostro en mi mente con más claridad, cuando no logro verla me desespero, siempre voy a donde esta, recuerdo su voz, hablo y ella me contesta, cuando toco el violin todo el mundo se acerca a escuchar, si les gusto dejan dinero, aunque no lo hago por ello…

Muchos tienen la creencia de que si miras al cielo y vez una estrella fugaz debes pedir un deseo y no decírselo a nadie, si alguien lo sabe, tu deseo no se cumplirán. Hay otros que tiran monedas a una fuente y piden su deseo, yo tiro monedas a una fuente, pero también miro al cielo, mi deseo no cambia, es el mismo que lleva siglos en mi corazón…

Pensaran que soy raro… No es cualquier fuente, no siempre estuvo aquí, cierro mis ojos y solo puedo pedir el mismo deseo, no quiero nada material, pero para mí si tiene valor, solo quiero estar con ella, con Hinamori Amu, la chica a la que tanto ame y aun amo, sueño con irme a su lado, pero sigo atado a este lugar, no solo estoy atado al lugar, más bien estoy atado a la vida, ese es el problema que no me deja estar con ella, Amu está muerta y yo sigo vivo…

La fuente, está en el mismo lugar en donde nos conocimos, donde bese sus labios por primera vez, la fuente es… Su tumba y yo estoy atado a ella, a veces pienso que debería desear morir, pero si deseo morir, nadie asegura que este con ella, otras cuando deseo estar con ella, se cumple, de alguna forma sigo aquí, yo vivo y Amu muerta, en el mismo lugar de siempre, pero no me conformo, quiero poder verla, si deseara verla, vienen a mi mente los recuerdo que compartimos, no sé que deseo podría pedir, mi deseo no cambia, solo lo deseo de distintas maneras, tiene solo un fin, mi fin es ella…

Irme con Amu, solo así volvería a probar lo que es la felicidad, muchos me dicen que he perdido la cordura, que nunca conocí a una chica de nombre Amu Hinamori, los doctores me preguntan cosas, no estoy enfermo, ella no puede ser un sueño, no la invente, el dolor lo prueba, es real, la amo, no podría habérmela imaginado, era demasiado perfecta como para solo ser un nuevo juego de mi mente, en este lugar, tengo libertad, puedo estar con ella, aunque me siento prisionero, no me importa solo estoy con ella, puedo pedir mi deseo, en este lugar, el lugar que mas aprecio en este mundo, al que muchos llaman la fuente de mi locura.

Fin.

¿Merece algún reviews?

Atte.

Vanesa Tsukiyomi….


End file.
